Arrow The injured shoulder
by MarenMary93
Summary: This is an extention of chapter 8, dislocated shoulder, in my 'Arrow hurt/comfort drabble series'. It's more in-depth, so I had to re-write some parts of what I had already written... This will of course contain a lot of hurt and tormented Oliver. Hurt!Oliver
1. The injury

**This is based on one of my oneshots in my Arrow hurt/comfort drabble series (more like oneshot series) **

**I have re-written parts of it, and I want to make a longer story out of this one. **

Oliver sneaked into the alley. He was as quiet as the asphalt would let him. He could see the shadow of a huge man standing outside the door he wanted to enter. The man was as huge as a bear. He would easily be 6'6" and weigh more than Oliver liked to think about. Mostly muscles.

The bright side was that Oliver would likely be the quickest of the two. Him against a 300 lbs grizzly bear, he just had to be the quickest.

Oliver sneaked closer and prepared to attack the human bear standing just beside the door. When he was six feet away, the bald bouncer looked his way. And at a speed that seemed almost super-human he charged at Oliver.

Oliver was shocked by the force of the impact. 300 lbs with speed is nothing to joke around with, especially when it's headed straight for your midriff... As the man's shoulder connected with his diaphragm, Oliver momentarily lost the ability to breathe.

Oliver hit his knees, involuntarily, he was in no way able to hold his body upright for a few seconds. He managed to lash out a few hits as he sat there on his knees, but none of them did any real harm to the mountain of muscles he was fighting against.

Before Oliver managed to get back to his feet again, the man-zzly moved behind him and grabbed a hold of his right arm. As soon as he had a good grip around it, he proceeded to pull at it. Pulling it back behind Oliver's back, yanking it upwards, putting his weight on top of it at odd angles.

Oliver could feel the burning pain as the movements tore at the ligaments in his arm, especially his elbow and shoulder. He groaned as the torture to his limb only continued. Like a cat often plays with its prey, no end in sight.

Oliver tried to get loose, only to find that the man torturing him was much stronger than himself. And that he had an advantage due to his position too…

The man shifted his grip on Oliver's arm, and Oliver almost managed to get free… But before he could get back up an iron grip folded around his forearm and a knee pressed down on his back. There was only one way Oliver's body would let him go, down.

So there he was, rubbing nose with the asphalt in the dark alley. With a monster of a man on top of him and his right arm almost pressed up over his head, but the wrong way…

The grip changed again, more pressure was applied. Oliver knew what was going to happen next. He was not happy about it…

One of two scenarios was going to unfold.  
One; his arm would break. Spiral fracture most likely… It would hurt a lot.  
Two; his shoulder would go into a state called dislocated. It would also hurt a lot.  
Or the ever possible third option, number three; Both would happen… It would hurt immensely.

The grizzly on top of him continued to twist his arm, and as Oliver had suspected, his humerus and his scapula disconnected in the most painful way with an audible snap to go along with it.

Oliver cried out in pain. He could feel the top of the bone in his upper arm press against the skin somewhere near his chest. He sucked air through gritted teeth and tried to get a grip on the pain.

The bouncer was obviously pleased by Oliver's reaction and greeted it by applying even more force to the arm. Oliver could have sworn that he heard laughter above him.

He took another grip and held Oliver's already injured shoulder down to the ground with one hand, and twisted Oliver's forearm into inhuman positions.

Oliver was positive that he was about to pass out as the humerus, the bone in his upper arm shredded into multiple pieces and something in his elbow popped. He let out a sharp cry and prayed that this torture would stop!

Suddenly the man just let go of him and stepped of his back. Oliver managed to get up, his right arm was flaring with fire, red hot fire.

"Come on! FIGHT!" the bouncer yelled at him with an uncharacteristically high tone.

Oliver knew he had to, he knew it would only be worse if he didn't. The problem was his right arm, every movement sent crushing waves of pain through his nerves.

It seemed like forever, he was running low… The pain was taking its toll on him. He tried to perform, but his right shoulder and arm gave him too much grief…

Out of nowhere a police car appeared, it skidded to a halt outside the alley. The whole thing captured the grizzly man's attention just long enough for Oliver to send his left elbow to the man's temple. An act that sent the giant crashing to the alley floor.

Oliver backed up a bit and picked up his bow and arrows again. He did an attempt to string his bow, but his right arm was locked. He almost hit his knees as A-quality pain rushed through his limb, that arm would be to no use the next couple of weeks at least.

He had no way of escaping as the policeman stepped out of his vehicle. The man shouted for him to drop his weapon and raise his arms above his head.

Oliver had no other choice than to obey. He let go of his bow, it hit the ground with a metallic clang… Then he proceeded to raise his left arm above his head, his right arm was in no condition to be lifted.

"Both your arms!" the officer yelled behind him.

"I can't!" Oliver answered his pain-laced voice darkened by the voice gadget in his suit.

"Both your hands above ya head!" the police officer yelled as he moved closer, and Oliver could feel his heart beating faster by the second. "NOW!"

"I promise you; I can't!" Oliver shouted back and winced as the effort fired up his shoulder at a whole new level.  
"He dislocated my shoulder!" Oliver continued and motioned towards the grizzly-man on the ground a few feet away. The motion did not sit well with his tormented shoulder.

"Wait a minute…" the police officer was close now, "Your that Arrow guy…? Aren't ya?"

Oliver just waited, didn't want to answer not knowing the officer's opinion of him

"Well… Aren't ya?" the police officer's voice was much more relaxed and at the verge of friendly.

"Yeah, that's me…" Oliver answered, his voice so low that it could easily get lost in the evening breeze.

"You can take your arm down now… Sorry to disturb ya! Didn't see it was you in this dim light, ya know" the officer said as he pocketed his gun again.

"You came right on time, officer…" Oliver said as he brought his left arm down again. His voice was filled with pain.

"Ya alright?"

"As I said, my shoulder is dislocated…" Oliver answered after he had picked his bow back up again, and cradled his right arm to the utmost of his abilities. Which at the moment was keeping his elbow close to his torso, and not move it. That way the movement to his shoulder came down to a minimum too…

"Ya want me to set it for ya?" the officer asked.

"No, I'll just get one of my associates to set it for me…" Oliver said and inhaled sharply as another wave of pain rolled over him. "May I go?"

"Just one quick question, ya know… Why did you fight?"

"I was trying to get into that building there," Oliver said and motioned with his foot this time, "that guy was the bouncer…"

"Okay. Two, WHY?"

"My team and I suspect that there is" Oliver almost doubled over as he lost his grip of his right elbow, making it move an inch or two, "GAH!..."

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "We suspected they control a big drug cartel from this location…"

"Mhm…"

"Wouldn't advise you to go down there alone though… Bring a SWAT unit or something… Or wait a few weeks and let us take them…" Oliver's voice was strained with the pain he was in.

"Okay, ya can go…" The policeman looked over at the door, "I think we might just as well wait a couple of weeks. Ya want me to take him?"

"I don't think _I_ can…" Oliver hissed, he was sure his shoulder was about twice the size it should be, "Do as you please…"

The policeman nodded, "Well, get well soon…"

"Bye…"

**Okay, we all survived the first chapter I see...  
Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Getting home

**Well... I'm back!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**PS. story is set somewhere in relative near future. Like end of 2015 or first half of 2016... Haven't decided which one yet... **

* * *

Walking back to the foundry took him forever. He couldn't drive his motorcycle since his speeding arm was injured. It would have been a lot easier if it had been his left arm that had been injured.

He had tried setting his shoulder himself. Tying it to a lamppost with his belt and then putting his weight on to gather traction, but it hadn't worked. Probably because it was the upper part of his humerus, which as no longer connected to the lower part of his humerus, that was outside where it should be…The function of the traction stopped at the fracture. It had only left him gasping for air as he tried to keep quiet. He could not be seen by more people tonight. The police officer had been enough…

Breathing hurt. Everything that could possibly move his shoulder or muscles leading to it hurt. He could feel his skin press against the leather suit, his shoulder was already very swollen and his elbow followed close.

His speeding hand made it impossible for him to drive back, and somehow his microphone had been crushed. He could still hear Felicity's voice over the earpiece, but she couldn't hear him. So he couldn't ask for her to ask Roy or Diggle to come get him.

His right side throbbed and the pain was close to crushing. He knew that he probably should get his shoulder set sooner rather than later. It would only stiffen up the longer he waited…

He cradled his arm close. Every little vibration hurt so much that he had problems fathoming it. His leather suit was getting tighter and tighter around the abused limb. The jacket wasn't all that big to begin with, but it was getting a little tighter than Oliver liked.

…

45 minutes of self-torturing later. He stumbled into the cellar.

It was first when he reached the bottom of the stairs Felicity discovered him. She was the only one in there.

She leaped up and threw herself at him without a warning. Her eyes were filled with tears and her mascara was running down her cheeks.

"Oh my God! I was so worried!" she whispered in between sobs, "When you went quiet, I thought I'd lost you!"

The impact of her hitting him with her body sent Oliver to his knees as the pain that scattered from his right arm went in to overdrive. He held on tight to his elbow, forcing his arm to stay still. His bow hit the floor with a metallic sound as he tried to avoid crying out in agony.

"You're hurt!" Felicity's eyes were big as saucers when she realized that she had caused Oliver more pain.

"Shoulder. Dislocated." Oliver managed to croak out, he paused, "my arm's a mess too…"

"I'm sorry! I am so, so sorry!" she looked straight at him, "We should get you to a doctor!"

"No, no, just set it…"

"I can't!" Felicity almost shouted.

"Just. Do. It."

"I don't know how!"

"I'll tell you!" Oliver bargained.

"You should really go to the doctor!"

"I'll go… AFTER this shoulder is set, and I've cleaned up!" Oliver bargained as he sat on his knees clutching his arm. "I need to figure out a reason, a non-arrowy reason to tell them before I waltz right in there!"

Felicity looked at Oliver kneeling on the floor for a few seconds before she spoke again. Through the years in this group, she had come to understand that keeping secrets sometimes came higher up on the importance scale than your own well-being. And no-one set themselves as low on the list as Oliver did. Oliver would probably rather die than to give the wrong people certain information about their little group, and he would definitely suffer through broken bones and lots of pain than to let normal people get suspicion of who he really was…

"Okay, well… Tell me!"

* * *

**Yeah... I hope you liked it so far!  
Any questions?  
**

**Hope you're up for some OLICITY!**


End file.
